


Remus gets dicked

by uhnonnymouse



Series: Nonny's sin bin [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remus says daddy once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: Remus and Janus have the dorm all to themselves.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Nonny's sin bin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Remus gets dicked

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to my first mistake

“You truly are  _ repulsive _ , Remus.”

He couldn’t help but giggle as Janus’ fingers trailed slowly down his chest, his stomach, landing lightly on his clothed crotch. His soft laughs ended in a gasp as Janus  _ pressed _ there, and Remus’ hand gripped Janus’ hair as he kissed messily at his neck, Janus’ scarred face rough against the crook of his neck--

“Fuck,” Remus drew out in a moan as teeth nipped at his neck, arching his back, pressing himself harder again the slow kneading of Janus’ hand. In response, Janus fully gripped Remus’ cock through his boxers.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, and neither of them had classes. Virgil was out of the dorm, off doing whatever Virgil had to do this early (11 a.m.) in the morning. Which meant the entire dorm was to themselves. Well, besides the houseplants, but they’d seen worse.

“J.D., Janus, baby, please stop teasing, please--”

Remus jumped as Janus bit down hard and without warning. He stood up on his hands to stare down at Remus, who whimpered as his hand was removed from his cock.

Remus’ seized up as Janus pressed two fingers to the blossoming bruise on his neck.

“You know better than to lie to me, dear.” Janus pressed harder, Remus whimpering again, kicking his legs in frustration. “Now tell me what you really want.”

With a cry, Remus grabbed Janus’ face between his hands, bringing him down for a crushing kiss that was more teeth than tongue. Janus growled against his lips, something dangerous that sent a shiver down his spine. Janus dragged them up to their knees, if only so he could get a good grip on Remus’ hair.

He yanked so hard is brought tears to Remus’ eyes, and he melted against Janus as he began to kiss at his neck again, grinding against Janus thigh with a desperate feriousity.

“You’re fucking disgusting. So wet for me and I haven’t even touched you.” Janus pressed his thigh up, rubbing against the wet spot growing on the front of Remus’ boxers. “I bet you could cum just humping my thigh.”

Remus shook his head vehemently, pressing his face into Janus’ neck. 

“Don’t be like that, baby. You’re lucky I’m even gonna let you come in the first place.”

“Fuuuuuck…” Remus shivered violently and, gathering up all the remaining self-control he still had, used his weight to push Janus onto his back.

He frame Janus’ hips with his thighs, and Janus’ hands immediately went to Remus’ hips. His fingers dug into his skin, pressing Remus back onto his cock.

“Ah!” Remus felt Janus’ cock press against his ass, the friction of their underwear nearly unbearable. Janus pushed up and brought Remus down in the same moment, sliding between his cheeks. “Janus!”

A mutual understanding settling over them as Remus suddenly sat up to work his underwear off him, then Janus’. Janus reach over to the nightstand, swiping lube out of the top shelf.

As Remus settled back down on top of Janus, he delicately ran his fingers over the small, fading crescents his fingernails left on his hips.

“Next time.” Remus whispered, having grabbed the lube from Janus’ hand and pulled one of his hands away from his hips to drench his fingers in it. “Leave bruises.”

Janus leaned up to kiss Remus, using one hand to get a strong grip on his ass, and the other to blindly prod him.

“There we are.” Janus cooed against his mouth as we pressed, slowly, passed the tight ring of muscle.

It really didn’t seem to matter how many times they did this; it remained to be overwhelming everytime. Remus gasped, body fitting to pull away and push back at the same time. The decision was made for him as pressed in further and Remus shuddered around one full finger.

Remus panted again Janus’ chest, a word being lost in the heat of the moment.

“What was that, darling?”

“More,” Remus groaned.

Remus nearly screamed as a second finger was stuck alongside the first almost immediately.

“That good?”

“Mmhmmm.”

Remus was content for the moment to have Janus scissor him, slowly easing in a third. It wasn’t long till Remus was despart to touch himself, however, knuckles turning white as they gripped the bedsheets by Janus’ head.

“If you’re not inside me in the next minute,” Remus painted, pressing all his weight down onto Janus. “I’m going to fucking tie you down and take you myself.”

Janus removed his fingers, and gently flipped them around, arranging them so Remus was on his stomach, knees spread and ass in the air.

...Too gently.

Remus didn’t have time to brace himself before Janus shoved his  _ entire fucking dick  _ up his ass.

“Ah, fuck!” Remus screamed hoarsely into the bedsheets, shuddering violently. “Fuck, yes, Daddy!”

“You know how I feel about that word.” Janus muttered darkly as he pulled nearly all the way out and pressed in again just as much ferocity.

Janus worked him slow, long strokes that had Remus savory every inch of his cock. At this rate, he was gonna come before Janus even had a chance to get to his--

“Janus!” Remus cried as he brushed that spot. Janus immediately shifted, finding just the right angle too--

“Yesyesyes there!” Janus leaned over, cupping one of his hands over Remus’, the steadying him on his hip. “Pleaseplease harder Janus--”

Janus’ pace grew relentless, slamming into Remus repeatedly and without mercy. Any words Remus tried to form were immediately cut off, again and again.

Remus could tell when Janus was getting close, his thrusts becoming uneven, grip tightening, his lips searching Remus’ neck for the perfect place to--

“Fuck!” Janus bit down  _ hard _ into his shoulder, and in the same moment hot cum filled his ass. Remus was right behind Janus, cum landing on his stomach and on the already drool-covered bedsheets.

Remus is to high on the after-pleasure to notice his shoulder is bleeding until Janus is lapping it up and kissing around the bite in apology.

“Sorry,” he says allowed for good measure.

“Don’t be.” Remus said, sighing as Janus slowly pulled out. “I like it.” Remus winced as he lifted up a hand to brush against the bite. It would definitely leave a mark for a while.

Janus weights shifts off the bed, but returns quickly with a towel in hand. He uses it to wipe up the cum dribbling from Remus’ butt, then prods Remus until he rolls over so he can clean his stomach and chest.

“You’re to good for me.” Remus moans as Janus bats him aside so he can place the towel over the stains on the sheets.

“You always say that after sex.” Janus laughs, kissing him on the forehead. “You’ll be right back to complaining tomorrow.”

“But I mean it.” Remus whines, curling up into Janus’ side as he lays back down.

“I know.” Janus says, arms wrapping securely around Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how much you hated this in the comments


End file.
